explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Cards
In the Dominion invasion ' |image= |series= |production=40510-523 |producer(s)= |story=Truly Barr Clark and Scott Neal |script=Ronald D. Moore |director=Michael Dorn |imdbref=tt0708555 |guests=Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun, Brian Markinson as Dr. Elias Giger, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Chase Masterson as Leeta and Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn |previous_production=Empok Nor |next_production=Call to Arms |episode=DS9 S05E25 |airdate= 9 June 1997 |previous_release=(DS9) Empok Nor (Overall) Scorpion Part 1 |next_release=Call to Arms |story_date(s)=50929.4 (2373) |previous_story=Scorpion Part 1 |next_story=Call to Arms }} Summary As the Dominion threat to the Alpha Quadrant intensifies, Jake notices Sisko growing increasingly depressed. Hearing that Quark plans to auction off a collection of antiquities that includes a vintage Willie Mays baseball card, he decides obtaining the card for his father is the perfect way to life his spirits. Jake persuades Nog to use his life savings to bid on the collection, but a man named Dr. Giger outbids them, taking the card and crushing Jake's hopes. Jake and Nog approach Dr. Giger with an offer to buy the card, but he refuses. However, after researching their backgrounds Giger offers to trade them the card for various pieces of equipment and medical supplies. Upon Nog's insistence, Giger reveals he needs the items to develop a machine that will deliver eternal life by "entertaining" cells — preventing them from dying of boredom. Jake's determination to get the card leads them to agree to Giger's terms. Meanwhile, Kai Winn meets with Dominion representative Weyoun on the station to discuss the Dominion's wish to sign a non-aggression treaty with Bajor. Sisko feels strongly that this would be an unwise move and convinces Winn to stall the proceedings. Later, Jake and Nog return to Giger's quarters with the last of the items he requested, only to find that Giger and his equipment are gone. After learning that Odo has no record of Giger being on the station, Jake and Nog spot Kai Winn on the Promenade, talking with a man who bid against them at the auction. Jake assumes they kidnapped Giger and confronts the Kai. This lands him and Nog in Sisko's office where, determined to keep the baseball card is secret, Jake tells his father they were drunk. Sisko confines them to quarters, but on their way they are suddenly transported to a Jem'Hadar interrogation room. Jake and Nog explain their quest to obtain the baseball card from Giger, who is being held captive, but Weyoun believes they are plotting against him. Desperate, Jake makes up a story about working for Starfleet Intelligence. The tale is so preposterous Weyoun decides he believes the first story. In fact, he is actually interested in Giger's work! Weyoun lets the boys take the baseball card, which, as Jake predicted, succeeds in improving his father's mood. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # multi-midichlorians on Monday, July 26, 1999 - 7:57 am: One of the items on the list, as said by Nog, is two litres of anerobic metabolites suspended in a hydrsaline solution. When he and Jake went and asked Dr. Bashir, they told him 5 litres of anerobic metabolites suspended in a hydrosaline solution. What are Jake and Nog going to do with the 3 extra litres of anerobic metabolites suspended in a hydrosaline solution? They aren't going to drink it, are they? Perhaps they want to keep some in reserve. # Why did Weyoun have quarters on the station? I'm surprised that Sisko didn't confine him on the ship when he was not in a meeting with Winn. Better safe then sorry. Maybe Sisko is trying to be diplomatic! Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine